Turncoat
by Mistress Sorcha
Summary: Sam is no longer the same man,he embraced his darkness...though he and his brother are on opposite sides of the war, when Dean is taken and tortured, Sam finds him and saves him.Dean will always be his big brother.Castiel must bring him back from the edge


**Warning:** Darkside Sammy in effect....

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Supernatural, nor do I own the characters that Jensen, Jared and Misha so flawlessly bring to life...

**

* * *

****Turncoat**

**Chapter 1:**

**Seek and Ye Shall Find...**

Sam made quick work of the lock…he gripped the edge of his sleeve and reached to twist the knob slowly, attempting as little excess noise as was humanly possible…he gently pushed the door, letting it swing back on it's frame, cringing at the low groan it whispered out…he rose, sliding his long form silently into the room…for all his bulk and length, he prowled across the open expanse with all the grace and stealth of a stalking panther…he slid delicately along the wall…slidding the edge of the knife around the corner, taking in the scene reflected in the gleaming metal…

Dean hung limply between two solid posts in the center of the room…his body shone wetly with blood…it cascaded off his skin and dripped steadily to the ground…Was he already to late? Was Dean dead?...No!!! No…he would not allow himself to think that…his thoughts stopped cold when he saw his brother's lips move…blood poured thickly from them as he spoke…his voice slurred and unrecognizable…

"I'll…never tell you….you will never have Sam…never… might as well just kill me…." Dean broke off speaking as a wet, choking cough racked his tormented body…

"Ooooooo…now Dean…where would be the fun in that? Whether you tell us, or we find him on our own….we will have him…in the mean time…I do so love how much fun I am having with you…" the woman's voice broke off as she raised the blade to strike again…

Sam was upon her in moments, the demon-slaying blade sliding home in between her ribs, striking effortlessly, directly into her treacherous heart. She gasped, eyes widening in surprise. They shifted between inky black pools and her chocolate brown human eyes for a moment. Sam watched, unfazed, briefly before he felt a presence behind him, approaching rapidly with malicious intentions. He turned and raised his opposite hand, firing up his power. The two demons charging him from behind stopped mid-stride. They gasped, clutching their throats Sam's eyes narrowed coldly. He clenched his fingers shut in a fist. The demons that had poured out of their victim's bodies were trapped in the clutches of an invisible hand as the bodies of the victims they had possessed fell to the ground beneath them, forgotten…

Sam's eyes gleamed with malice, a wicked, twisted smile turned on his lips. He slammed the fist closed tightly, squeezing until he could feel his nails digging into the flesh of his palm. The demonic souls he clutched collapsed, burning, their screams briefly deafening before they were consumed, ripped out of existence by the power of his will alone…

Sam shut down his powers, turning back to the demon limply ensconced on the knife's blade. He ripped the blade harshly from her still form, watching unmoved in the slightest as she tumbled to the floor…

Sam's chest heaved with the seething rage within him…he kicked her vehemently out of the way, her body flopped limply in an deeply satisfying way "Consider that a warning to everyone else…I won't stand for anyone hurting my brother…especially not you…Ruby…"

He gripped his brother's raggedly torn body fiercely as he cut the bounds and effortlessly caught his brother's body before he tumbled to the ground. Sam could hear his brother's breath coming in ragged, wet gasps. He was unconscious. What little skin that was left uncovered by the presence of blood was deathly pale. Sam lifted his brother gently in his arms and moved quickly from inside the building, removing himself from the cloying grasp of the magic that protected…

He felt their presence before he saw them. He turned rapidly on his heels, causing his brother's broken body to bounce in his arms. His faced cocked to the side as he glared at them malevolently…"Well, well…lookey there…a couple of angels have come to join the party…sorry boys…you seem to be runnin' a little late…as usual…Awwww…but don't worry...I already took care of the problem for you…" Sam sneered…

Castiel and Uriel glared at the man that stood before them. He was no longer Sam Winchester as they knew him. That man was gone, consumed by the darkness. The man before them was dangerous. He had acquired the power to tear even an Angel from a host form. They wisely decided to keep their distance. Castiel felt Uriel begin to reply but he raised his hand and gestured for him to keep silent. Everyone felt the charge of power rippling in the air. The situation could get out of hand very quickly if they didn't all keep their cool…

"Sam…please…let me help your brother. That is the reason we are here. He will die if you do not let me help him soon…" Castiel said, his lulling voice attempting to calm the tension…

Sam looked down at his brother. He could feel the life leaving his brother's body rapidly. Hear his heart beat shuddering. He felt it stopping and starting in an erratic rhythm. He knew Castiel was right. For all his power, he could not save him, he could not save his own brother…

Sam closed his eyes for a moment, his head bowed with sadness. He nodded heavily in acceptance. He strode forward and lay Dean gently down on the ground a short distance away from the watchful Angels. Wearily, he stepped back, his eyes cast upon the broken form of his brother laying helpless on the packed earth…

Sam shifted his eyes to capture those of Castiel. The Angel returned his gaze intensely, the savage energy burning brightly from within their sapphire depths..."Save him…save my brother Cas…please…" he whispered, as he shifted his tearing eyes away. He could no longer able to bear the disappointment and sadness he could see for himself in their depths. He turned away, slicing a jagged door in the fabric of reality. He stepped through, leaving the angels to do their work…

For the first time in a long time, he found himself praying, not for himself, he knew he was beyond the capacity of forgiveness. Instead, he prayed to God for the sake of his brother. No matter what distances separated them now, Sam would always see Dean first and foremost as his big brother…


End file.
